Totally Spies : Totally Evil Love
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: What did Sam feel about Tim ?What did he feel about her ? Could he ever make her his ? Will she choose justice over him ?
1. An unexpected meeting

She knew he hated her . He always had . He had sworn that he'd kill them off . One by one .

But this feeling . It was haunting her . She knew it was wrong but she can't hold it off . She hopes her best friends will never discover her darkest secret . Even if it meant picking dare all the time whenever they played truth or dare . She knew she had to control herself . He was the enemy . She was the good guy . He was wrong , she is right . He was meant to be put in jail , she was meant to do it .

And she had doubt somewhere that she won't meet him again after they put him in jail a few days ago .

Sam was worried . She just got a message from Jerry , confirming the disappearance of Scam from jail .She was worried that he was after them ... After Jerry….After the trio….And after her because she was the one that caught him in his last act.

After assuring herself that she was fine , Sam walked away from the wall she was hiding from when she got the message . She walked out of the Groove and drove to her house . On the way , she heard something beeping . Sensing it was a bomb , Sam got out of the car and hid at a safe distance . A few seconds later , the car exploded to pieces .

After making sure that everything is ok , Sam walked up to the car and examined it . She discovered a mark . Tim Scam's mark , to be exact .

"He's back .", she said . Then she felt someone behind her.

"And he's here ." , she said , turning around . She used her hand to strike but he easily caught it .

Sam gasped .

"Hello , Sam . Care to play again ?", Tim Scam asked . Sam wriggled her hand free .

"what are you doing here ?" , she asked .

"I'm out for-Revenge !" , he said . Sam's eyes widened at the word . She quickly took off , afraid he would do anything to her . While running , she opened her X-powder and called WOOHP .

"Jerry , I need back up !", she said .

"S-s-am ….W-w-w-what….Is …it ." , asked Jerry . Sam couldn't get a clear signal .

"It's Tim Scam ! He's.." , but she was stopped when she saw him in front of her . She took a step back then two .

"Get away from me !" , she said , trying to sound brave .

"I don't think I will" , he said coming closer . Just then , Sam was WOOHPed .

Sam fell into the tunnel and landed on a sofa . She was greeted by grunts of someone under her … Make that two .

She quickly got off .

"Sam!" , They both yelled . They hugged Sam .

"You're all right !" , said the blonde .

"Clover , of course I am !"

"We thought you were with Tim Scam ." , said the brunette .

"Yes , I was ." , turning her head to Jerry .

"Sam , what exactly happened .", he asked her .

"Two minutes after I got the alert that he had escaped , I drove home . Then , the car exploded . I went to examine it and found Scam's mark . Then he was standing right behind me . He said he wanted revenge . I ran away . Tried to call WOOHP and luckily , you WOOHPed me right on time .", she explained .

"This is a serious matter , girls . He's a dangerous criminal . I'll send you home with a few gadgets. Be on high alert every time. Today , you will have the laser lipstick , the jetpack back pack and a new gadget , the Mark ." , he said .

"Um.. Jer , what does the 'Mark' , exactly do ?" , asked Clover .

"If you are ever taken captive , you can leave your mark for the others to follow , so they know where you've been . Off you go !" , he said , pressing a button .

They were sent back to their penthouse.

"Let's hope we don't encounter him .", said Clover .

"Yeah . I'm making a strawberry milkshake . Anyone want ?" , asked Alex .

"Me!" , said Clover .

"Ditto.." , I just said . I walked to my room and opened the door . Inside , I changed into something more comfortable . A plain , green T-shirt , some khaki pants and slippers . Somehow she felt like she was being watched .

* * *

><p>There was a sudden feeling inside of him . It was running through his veins . The insignificant feeling . The feeling of... Love ! He suddenly felt like he loved her . Sam , her emerald green sparkly eyes .He decided to drop by their penthouse . He climbed a tree to get a better lookk at Sam's room . What luck ! Sam was in there , changing . He would never look at her the same way ever again .<p> 


	2. More Trouble than ever !

It was a bright sunny morning . Sam went shopping . Eventhough she didn't like it , she had to buy some household things , a new pendrive and a new outfit . First stop , Home Groove . She got the healthies for Alex and Clover's favourite snacks . She grabbed a packet of biscuits for herself .

"I like those too." , said a voice . Sam turned around , trying to find the source of the voice . After asuming it was her imagination , she went to the counter and paid . Next stop , PC World . She searched for a pendrive with 16 gb . After she found it , she picked it out in her favourite colour , purple . When she went to pay for it , she happened to look at some shelves with computers . Then she saw him .

He was leaning against the shelves , smirking . She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming . She looked again . He was gone .

" uh , miss . The price is fifty dollars" , said the cashier . She realised she hasn't paid for her pendrive yet .

" Um . here ." , she said . It couldn't have been him . I must be imagining , she thought to herself . Last stop , Fashion Passion . In there , she picked out a white blouse and purple jeans . She also took a green dress . She tried them on . The green dress ended just above her knees .

"You should definitely get it ." Sam turned around and glared at the guy . Tim couldn't help but smirk .

"What are you doing here ?"

"Isn't it obvious ? Seeing you ."

" Why ? Just leave me alone !" . He stepped closer and closer until he was right in front of her . He reached out his hand to hold her shoulder . Sam quickly slapped it away .

" Don't touch me you , creep ! " , she said .

"Very well " and with that he walked away . Sam opened the dress and changed back . She bought them and called Clover .

"Clover , can you pick me up ? And hurry "

"Will do , Sammie ." , said Clover . Sam waited . She wanted to go home right now . Unfortunately , her car was destroyed because of the so called Tim Scam . The Groove will close soon , she thought . Just as Sam thought it couldn't get any worse , it started raining . Great , just great , she thought . Suddenly , a pair of hands wrapped around her waist from behind . All she could do was gasp .

"what are you doing ?" " I'm just warming things up ." , he said , slightly chuckling . She pushed his hands off of her . Tim Scam just raised an eyebrow .

" I thought you enjoyed my touch ."

" i would never enjoy being with a criminal . Especially one so cunning , evil and -"

" Handsome ?"

" Don't flatter yourself ! I was gonna say stupid !"

" Why Sam , I am hurt ."

" You should be ! I want you to get out of my life . For good ." Just then , Clover's car came into view . Scam made a dash .

"Hey , Sammie . Sorry I'm late . Alex had a major meltdown . Her boyfriend dumped her ." , she said . Sam just got into the car .

" It's ok , Clover ." , she just said .

" who knew that nice guy was a heartbreaker ." , Clover kept babbling as she drove .

" Yeah . And Clover , I got your favourites ."

" You did ? I was planning to buy them next week . I can't believe you remember !" , she said , excited . They arrived in front of the penthouse . Sam went out of the car and went up the steps . She opened the door and was greeted by a sobbing Alex .

" oh Sammie !" , Alex said , throwing her hands around Sam , crying .

" It's ok Alex . I know what will make you better . Your favourite health food !" , Sam said as she gave her the bag .

" Thanks Sammie . I do feel better ." , she said , blowing her nose . To make Alex feel better , they made a Girls Night In . Not out . Clover rented movies and Sam got popcorn . In the middle of the movie , Sam got up to get more popcorn . She poured the whole bag int the bowl . Scam was watching her . Like a prey . To much popcorn will make you fat , Sammie , he thought to himself. He kept waiting to gether . Make her his . Unfortunately , time hates him . Time never gives him a chance.

"Guys , I think I'll turn in early " , said Sam , yawning . " Sure thing ." said Clover . Sam went to her room . Somehow , she felt even more sleepier than ever . Just as she was reaching her bed , she collapsed . She waited for a thump . A fall that would wake her up and make her scream out of pain . But no . She was dragged to her bed . She felt to sleepy to care about who it was . She drifted off after seeing a smirk . Next morning , she realised she slept in . She took a bath and wore a blue blouse with brown shorts . She tied her air into a loose ponytail . She went downstairs to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal for breakfast . Suddenly , she was WOOHPed . She landed alongside a wet Clove and a sleepy Alex .

"Jerry ! Change me now ! " screamed Clover . Jerry blushed as he pressed a button . " That's better . " , she said . " Girls , we have bad news ." , stated Jerry . "What is it , Jer ?" asked Sam . " It's Tim Scam . He's-" , Jerry was looking at the screen . " broken into WOOHP ." said a voice behind us .


	3. Erasing

"Tim !", exclaimed Jerry . he was surprised that his former agent still had access to WOOHP .

"Hello , Jerry . Spies . Sam ." , said Tim .

Sam was surprised that Tim called her by her name .

"The room will be full of agents , Tim " , Clover spat out .

"True . And they'll only find you ." , said Tim , pulling out a tranquilizer . He shot Alex , Clover and Jerry .

"What about me ?", asked Sam , petrified .

"I'd rather keep you .", Tim said , carrying Sam . She twisted and turned but could not break free .

"Help !" , she screamed . Tim just laughed at her . her efforts were useless . Noone will ever hear her . he tied her as they boarded the ship . When they were airborne , Tim switched on the autopilot and went to confront his target .

"Why me ?" , she said as he entered .

"Because . You're too smart to be left ."

"It doesn't make sense ."

"It doesn't have too ."

"Why no-", she was interrupted by Scam who kissed her . When he pulled away , she stared at him in disgust .

"You taste good " , he said .

"You , creep ! Why would you ?"

" I know you love me . I know you care ."

"Never ."

"looks like I'll have to erase your memory "

"Huh ?"

Tim snickered . Sometimes she is dumb , he thought .

"Just in case ." , he flicked a switched . Sam winced in pain .

"Wh-Who are you ?"

"I'm your boyfriend , Scam ."

"Why am I tied up ?"

"I ...rescued you ."

"From who ? I don't have any enemies ."

"You do . Clover and Alex . WOOHP . You must avoid them . They are out to kill you ." , he lied .

"Why ?" , she stepped closer . Curiousity got the best of her . She was again indulged in a kiss .

* * *

><p><strong>I know . Boring . But maybe the next would have more action .<strong>


	4. Escape

It doesn't make sense . I don't have any enemies , thought Sam as she sat down . The more she tried to remember , the more her head hurts . Then it struck her .

_"Sammie !",said Clover ._

_"What ?", Sam asked ._

_"Help me with my homework !"_

_"My brain needs some R&R ." , She said ._

Clover ... Alex... They were not my enemies ... They were my alliances . My spy mates . I...I remember . If I remember now , he'll make me forget again . I better act ... Dumb ?

"Want some water ?"

"no thanks ..." , I stood up . I have to find a way to escape.

"Where are you going ?"

"No where ..." he caught me by the waist . I wriggled free . He cupped my face . I slapped him .He looked shocked. I ran . Lucky for me , we just got off the ship . SO I took the ship and went back . He was gone . For now . My real question is , why didn't he stop me ? To surprised ? Maybe . When I got back , the girls hugged me . Aww. I miss you guys too .

Before they could ask ,

"Kiddnapped ."

They mouthed an 'o' .

"I am very glad that you are alright . But may I ask . Why did he kidnapp you ?" , asked Jerry .

"Well . Scam has a weakness . And It's me . He actually loves me ... Is that even possible ?" , I asked .

"the real question is if you like him back ."

"I don't . I mean , why would I ?" , I said denying .

"We could actually make a game plan ..." , said jerry . Sam looked dowm guiltyly .

* * *

><p><strong>Cresenta's Lark : Well , I love your story , Remember Me ! Can you continue that ? In exchange , I'll continue mine ? Deal ?<strong>


	5. Lies

"Here's the plan .", said Jerry , continuing ."Sam , you will date Scam and then lure him into a trap ."

"Ok . But how will I-"

"Call him . Somehow .", said Jerry . He dismissed the girls .

At the house :

"So , Sammie . What happened to you when you were there ?"

"Yeah ? Since he liked you , did he -"

"Did he what ?"

"Did he kiss you ?"

Sam blushed but shook her head . She went to her room . She looked in the mirror . Then , she saw him . She gasped . Scam entered the room . He went over to her door and locked it .

"So , you thought you could escape ?", he taunted .

"N-no . Listen Sc-Tim . I have something to tell you .", she began .

"What is it ?" , he asked impatiently .

"I-I... Quit WOOHP .", she stuttered to think of an excuse .

"You quit WOOHP ? That's...marvelous . Why ?"

"I-I wanted to go out with you . I realised that I had feelings for you ."

"Me too . How about this Saturday ? 7-ish ?"

"That would be great !", said Sam . Tim left . After making sure that he was gone and wasn't eavesdropping , she called WOOHP .

"What is it Sam ?"

"I made contact and succeeded in making him take the bait ."

"Very good .What did you say ?"

"I said that I quit WOOHP ."

"What ?"

"You can't WOOHP me . If not , he'll get suspicious . We don't know if he's spying on me ."

"Very well ."

Sam sighed . She wished she hadn't need to go through this . But she's a spy . That's her job . Protecting people . Can she protect herself ? Sam got her bag and did her homework . She realised that she hadn't been at school . So , she did extra work instead .

"Sam !", said Alex as she burst into the room .

"Alex ! My door was locked . You knocked it down !", she said . Alex looked around .

"Oopsie ."

"It's ok , Alex . What is it ?"

"We're going for smoothies ."

"Sure I 'll come with ."

They went to the local smoothie shop . Sam got a strawberry milkshake . Clover got a banana smoothie and Alex got a carrot smoothie .

They sat at a table . They talked about basic girl stuff .


	6. Tim and his hunger

Tim Scam was watching her . For now , she acted normal . With her teen friends . He admired the work she put into her style . It only turned him on more and more . He just couldn't wait for their date. He went home after getting bored .

He changed into his PJs and went to bed . All he could think of was Sam . Sam with her lucious green eyes and orange hair .

_"Tim stop it !", she said . He was guiding her to his house . _

_"All right , I'll stop .", he said as he let her go in the living room. He went to his room ._

_Sam was admiring the house ._

_"Sam , come in my room for a sec.", he called out . Sam walked in , not suspecting anything . When she enetered , Tim closed and locked the doors ._

_"T-Tim ?", she cried , horrified . He came near her with ropes in his hand . He carried her to the bed and threw her on it . He proceeded tying her hands to the bedpost ._

_"Tim !", she screamed . He smiled happily . He kissed her hungrily . He was dying for her body . His hands roam her body . _

RRRRRIIINNNG ! Tim cursed the alarm clock . His perfect dream was destroyed ! But , on the bright side , he could visit Sam .

* * *

><p>Sam got up and went to take a shower . SHe walked out of the bathroom to pick her outfit . Suddenly , a pair of hands wrapped around her waist .<p>

"Hey ", she cried as she was thrown on the bed . It was Tim .

"tIM ! Get out of here !", she screamed . He silenced her by kissing her and positioning himself above her . Sam could make all the noise she wants because Clover and Alex dropped out for shopping . He was straddling her . San clutched her towel tightly . Tim , however tried to take it off . With fear of being raped , Sam pushed him off the bed with all her might . He retreated by going out the window and running to the woods . Sam got up and quickly changed . She was now fully scared of what she was destined to do .

* * *

><p>The door closed . Sam knew that the two were back . She ran to get them . She greeted them happily despite the shock she just encountered .<p>

"Anything fun happened while we were gone ?", Clover asked . Sam just shook her head and went to get breakfast . She settled for a tuna sandwich . She munched hungrily , trying to forget the incident .


	7. Date with Tim

Saturday night !

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes . Saturday night . The day she would rather die than go on a date with him . Tim. The guy who tried to rape her the other day . Anyway , Sam had already promised and she always keeps her promises . She went up to her closet and took out a red dress . She set it on her bed and grabbed her towel and walked to the bathroom . She shampooed her hair and carefully added some highlights . She looked pretty . She went out of the bathroom and wiped her body . She decided not to wear a bra because it would ruin the effects of the dress . She wore it . It hugged her curves and took a white headband and searched her closet for a pair of white gogo boots . Unfortunately , she forgot that she lent it to Clover . Sam went out of her room and knocked on Clover's door .

"Come in .", said Clover . Sam entered and closed the door behind her . Clover's eyes widened as she looked at the beauty in front of her .

"Wow ! Why-"

"Am I dressed like this ? Well , remember our capture Tim plan . I would have to earn his trust first . So , I'm on a date with him ."

"A date with Tim ? Eww-"

"Anyway , I need my white gogo boots .", she said . Clover went over to her shoe closet and took out a pair of glittery white gogo boots .

"Here . Now uh - enjoy your date or whatever .", Sam walked out and took the car keys and drove to The Groove .

* * *

><p>Tim was waiting for her at a restraunt known there . He was getting impatient and was wandering if this was a set up . A scam . Ironic . His name was Tim Scam yet he was the one getting scamed .<p>

At last . She's here . Tim wowed at Sam . She was wearing a fiery red dress that fit her curves . Tim knew that the latter would not wear a bra under it because it was going to ruin the effects of the dress . She sat down quietly .

"Hello , Tim .", she growled . Tim knew that she was angry .

"Hey Sam . This is so much more pleasant than our encounter the other day .", he mocked her .

"Well , it is ! The encounter the other day could cost me to lose my virginity !"

"Well . I wasn't gonna rape you ."

"Yeah you were .", she snapped . A waiter set the food on the table . Sam gestured him away .

"Well , it wouldn't be raping if you like it ."

"Like it ? WHat are you ?"

"I'm a human .", he answered calmly . Sam huffed . He sure liked to stress her .

"Well , well .", said a nasty voice . Sam rolled her eyes . Mandy had to ruin it right now .

"What do you want Mandy ?", she asked .

"How come a hunk guy like you , date a girl like her ?", she asked , rubbing Tim's shoulder . Tim gave a look of uncomfort . Without warning , Sam decided to save him by spilling her drink all over Mandy . Mandy screamed while Sam sat down , happily . Mandy went away , embarassed .

Tim looked at Sam and grinned . " I didn't know that goody two shoes has an evil side ."

"Well , everyone does . Some more than others .", said Sam .

"Are you sure you didn't do that because uh I dunno- you dig me ?", he asked , smiling slyly .

"Here we go again . I did not do that because of that !"

"You even left WOOHP for me !"

"Uh . Do you want me to call that freak here ?", I asked , refering to Mandy . He immidiately shut up .

This is gonna be a good date , thought Sam .


	8. Spy it and confess

Clover was all dressed . She was ready to go night shopping with Alex . She went to the counter to get her carkeys . She realised that Sam had took them for her 'date' .

"Alex ! We have to cancel . Sam took the keys .", she said , disappointed . Alex suddenly got an idea .

"hey , let's Spy up and spy on Sam's date !", she said , excitedly . Clover immediately agreed . They got their spy gear on and set off .

* * *

><p>Clover and Alex hid behind a bush near the restraunt . They had their Hearing Earrings on .<p>

"What ? Rape ?", whispered Clover .

"OMG ! Mandy is so embarassed . Did you get it on camera ?", asked/whispered Alex . Clover nodded .

* * *

><p>"Tim , out of curiousity , what would you be doing if you weren't a spy or a villain ?", Sam asked .<p>

"To be honest . I'd be a teacher .", said Tim . Sam burst out laughing . Well , who wouldn't . Tim , the deadliest villain , wants to be a teacher . That was hilarious .

"Sorry but a teacher ? Hard to believe .", said Sam holding her tears .

"I thought so . ", said a peeved Tim . Tim stood up to leave .

"Tim ! Wait !", said Sam , running to catch up with him . He stopped .

* * *

><p>"Alex !", Clover nudged Alex . She nodded in the direction of the two preys . They stood up and ran to catch up and here every single thing .<p>

* * *

><p>"Tim , I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings at the restaurant . its just that its really~mmphm", said Sam , only to be interrupted by Scam kissing her . The kiss was unlike the ones before , passionate and sweet .<p>

"You can never hurt my feeligs .", said Tim , after he kissed Sam .

"You planned this didn't you ?", asked Sam , slightly taken aback . Tim chuckled .

* * *

><p>"Eww . They kissed ?", said Alex . They had the shock of their lives . Sammy kissing Tim ? What in the world ?<p>

"Clover , calm down !", said Alex . They agreed that they should leave before Sam finds out that they were spying on her .

* * *

><p>"Well , I better get going .", said Sam , heading to her car .She kissed Tim on the cheek . Scam just stood there .<p>

His feelings for Sam was growing .

* * *

><p>"I'm home !", yelled Sam as she closed the door and locked it . Her two bffs came into view .<p>

"Hey Sam . How *gulp* was your date?", asked Clover , guiltily . Sam eyed her .

"Clover , why are you looking so guilty ? What happened while I was gone ? Did you guys trash my homework !", said Sam , angry at the thought .

"No Sam . We just uh~ eavesdropped on your date .", blurted Alex .

"What ! Then you heard and saw . uh .", said Sam collapsing on a chair ."Please don't tell Jerry .", she said , crying

"So Sam . You like him ?", asked Alex . Sam nodded .Clover sighed .

"This is turning into a big problem ."


	9. Payback

Sam woke up the next morning . She went to Clover's room . Clover was still sleeping . Sam shook her gently . Clover groaned and woke up .

"Sammy ?"

"Clover , I need you to do something for me ."

"What is it ?"

"I need you to contact Jerry and say that everything is going as planned . And whatever you do , do NOT tell him that I like Tim !", said Sam . She then stood up and went out of the room .

* * *

><p>Sam took a bathe then wore a green tank top and her tracksuit . SHe took her MP3 and earphones . She took the spare keys to the house and then plugged the earphone and switched on some tunes . She went out , jogging . The wind blew in her hair which was tied in a ponytail . It felt good . Really good . Sam jogged around the park . There were some couples showing affection publicly . Sam gagged . She jogged on the bridge over the pond .<p>

The song suddenly turned to Blow by Kesha . Sam didn't know why she had that tune there . But she just ignored it and continued jogging . Then she saw someone familliar with a girl . The guy had brown hair similar to Tim . Then he looked sideways . Yep it IS Tim . Sam wanted to cry . But she told her self that maybe the girl was his sister or just a friend . Suddenly Tim kissed the girl . Sam ran away . She went back to the house and bursted in tears .

"Sam !", said Clover , coming down the stairs to comfort her .

"Tell us what happened .", said Alex .

"I was jogging *sob* t-then I saw him*sniff* He was sitting with a girl*sniff* so I thought it was his sister or friend *Sob*But then , he kissed her ", said Sam before breaking down into tears again . The two girls tried to comfort their red-headed friend . So they took her out .

* * *

><p>Tim was sitting on a park bench with Catrina . His girlfriend .<p>

"Tim , I saw you at a restaurant with a girl ."

"She was just a friend "

"I saw you kiss her ."

"She kissed me first . ", said Tim . He kissed Catrina to end anymore questions . He just hoped that Sam wasn't there because this was Sam's Neighborhood park .

But little did he kow that Sam was probably not going to talk to him again .

* * *

><p>Tim dropped in at Sam's room at night . Sam was brushing her hair . She saw Tim enter through the window . Sam turned around .<p>

"Hey sam ."

"The name's Samantha !", she snapped .

"What's with the sudden anger ?"

"What's with the sudden girlfriend at the park ?", asked Sam . She stood up . Alex and Clover went out of her closet .

"What are they doing here ?"

"Just being the best friends they are . BTW , they already know since phase 1"

"What ?"

"You heard her !", said Clover . Noone upsets her friend and gets away with it .

"Goodbye Sam . But mark my words , this won't be the last time you will see me !", said Tim , climbing out of the window .

* * *

><p>After Tim left , the girls laughed .<p>

"The look on his face was priceless !"

"Yeah , he ran home to his mommy !"

"I agree girls ."

All's well that ends well .


	10. Sam meets Catrina

**Thanks for your wonderful and funny comments , Hotchick6701 . I appreciate it . Comments from my readers usually make my ideas come round quickly . So the more comments I get , maybe the more ideas come .**

* * *

><p>Tim was pacing in his living room . He was worried . He let the precious girl drift away from him . How could he ? If it weren't for Catrina , he would still be with Sam . Catrina . The source of all his problems . Time to end it .<p>

"Hello ?"

"Hello , Catrina . It's Tim ."

"Timmy ! I was just thinking about you ."

"Listen , I'm breaking up with you ."

"Why ?", Tim ended the call .

* * *

><p>Sam had enough crying . Tim wasn't the man for her . She thought that it would do her good if she excercised and took a walk down to her favourite smoothie shack . So she slipped on her sandals and off she went . Sam walked down the paved road of the park . She inhaled a deep breath . She imagined that the problems drifted away along with the exhaled air .<p>

On her way , she heard someone crying . Sam walked around to find the source . It was a girl . She looked like the same girl Tim had kissed but it must've been impossible . Sam came closer with the determination to comfort her .

"Hello .", she said , softly . The girl looked up . Tear stains were visible and she looked like a wreck .

"*sniff*Hello .", said the girl . Sam sat down next to her .

"What's wrong with you?"

"My boyfriend just dumped me .", she said , bursting into another set of tears .

"Me too . Except for me , I dumped him after I found out that he was cheating with another girl ."

"*sniff*What was your boyfriend's *sob*name ?"

"His name was Tim ."

"Hey , my boyfriend's name was Tim too.", Sam was thinking for a while . What are the chances that Tim broke up with the girl .

"Was he tall , broad shoulders and brown hair .?"

"Yeah !"

"No way ! He cheated on me with you and broke up with you .", I said concluding .

"Anyway , my name's Catrina ."

"My name's Samantha but you can call me Sam ."

"Sure ."

"Wanna get a smoothie ? I know the best place ."

"Sure thing . let's go ."

* * *

><p>Tim stood in front of the house . He took a deep breath and knocked on the door . In his left hand was a bouquet of flowers . Who knew he could be that sappy .<p>

"What do you want ?", asked Clover , angrily . She knew that Tim meant no good .

"To see Sam ."

"Sorry , no can do !",said Clover , closing the door . Tim pushed the door and that sent Clover falling .

"Why not ?", he asked .

"Sam isn't here . She went somewhere ."

"Where ?"

"SHe didn't say . Now get out !", said Clover . Tim dropped the flowers and left .

* * *

><p>"No way , he did the same thing to you ?", asked Sam . She was talking with Catrina about Tim .<p>

"Yes , that's why I sometimes go back there . "

Sam was having fun . The two girls went for mani pedis and spas and shopping . They got new outfits . Then , they decided that it was time to leave .

"Come on over to my house tomorrow .", said Sam . She held out her cellphone and they switched numbers before leaving . Then , Sam called Clover.

"Clover , come and pick me up !", said Sam .

"Ok Sam -Ah !"

"Clover !", said Sam . She ended the call . What happened to her friend . Suddenly , Sam got WOOHP-ed .

* * *

><p><strong>How was that ? It's the first time I updated one of my minor stories twice in a day . You see , my major story is Lemonade Mouth . My minor stories are Ben 10 , Winx Club , Totally Spies and Star Wars .<strong>


	11. This is great

The girls landed in Jerry's office .

"Jerry ! You weren't suppose to WOOHP me !", said Sam annoyed .

"I am truly sorry . Here , I'll send you back .", said jerry , pressing a button .

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door to her house . She put her bags down and continued to go upstairs . She opened the door and switched on the lights . There , sitting on her bed was Tim Scam . He was reading her diary .<p>

"Well , Sam . I didn't know this about you .", he said still reading . Lucky for her , she stopped writing in it a few years back .

Sam grabbed an item that was near her and pointed it towards Tim .

"Step away from the diary !", she said , in a warning tone .

"Or what ? You'll brush me alive ?", he mocked her . Sam looked at what she was holding . True , it was her hairbrush . She put it down , embarassed .

"What do you want ?", Sam asked . Tim put the diary down . All his attention was on her .

"Look Sam . Before you met me , I was dating a girl Catrina . Then when I met you , I immediately fell in love with you . I was so caught up in you that I fforgot about Catrina . When I remembered I scheduled us to meet at the park to break up . I was about to until she started asking these stupid questions so I just kissed Her . I love you I really do . "

"What ever . It doesn't change anything between us .", said Sam , not giving in.

"Can we at least be friends ?", asked Scam , pleadingly .

"Fine . Just friends . Not girlfriend-boyfriend .", said Sam .

"Can we hug ? I mean friends hug right ?", asked Scam . Sam sighed but nodded . They hugged . As she was about to pulled away , Sam accidentally gazed at the brown eyes of Tim . Tim noticed this and looked into her green, emerald eyes . he leaned in with hope that Sam will follow . But sam , pulled away , hastily .

"friends it is .", she said , leaving a disappointed Tim . he walked to her window and with one last look at her . He jumped out and went his way . Sam sat down and faced her mirror . She sighed .

"What am I going to do with you .", she muttered to herself .

* * *

><p>Back at WOOHP , clover and Alex were waiting patiently for their boss to speak up . Minutes passed by .<p>

"That's it ! What do you want Jer ?", said Clover , impatiently . Jerry looked down , guiltily .

"Jerry , thats the look you have when you -", Jerry nodded at what Alex said . Alex gasped . Clover understood that and stood up . She walked over to her boss's table .

"Who is she Jer ?", she asked , demanding .

"She's a woman I met when I was strolling the streets and we talked . I asked her out ."

"Just be yourself Jer . And , not your spy self but your normal self ." , said Alex . Jerry just nodded with both , confuse and surprise. Not everyday that his spies agree for him to date . Oh well .


	12. Old Lady

**I read a book recently .*Gasp* . It was entitled , "I'd tell you that I love you but then I'd have to kill you " . It was about a girl spy named Cammie Morgan who went to a school that was or rich , snobby girls . But the school was for girl spies and she was the daughter of the headmistress and a good spy whose father died on a mission . One day , she was sent on a mission and met this guy , Josh . She told Josh fake stuff because she couldn'ttell him that she was a spy . But , that's not what I wanted to say . There's this new teacher , Joe Solomon , who came to the school . The ending was cute because Joe Solomon was like , "Cammie , you want to know why I was so hard on you ?" **

**And she was thinking , cuz you hate me .**

**"Because I already lost one of the Morgans I love and would give anything for you to change your mind about going into fieldwork " .**

**Easy conclusion , Joe cares about Cammie eventhough he was tough on her and she even thought he was hot .**

* * *

><p>At the house , Sam shifted uncomfortably on the couch . SHe had said to her friends that she had news and they waited patiently fo rher to speak . Finally , Clover had a meltdown .<p>

"Would you just tell us ?", she shouted , making a sleeping Alex jump . Sam took a deep breath .

"Tim came by .",she said making Clover's and Alex's eyes to widen ,their mouths open wide .

"Why ?", asked Alex . Sam took another deep breath .

"he wanted to make up for being a cheating jerk .", she said .

"Then what ?", asked Clover , eating popcorn she had taken from the kitchen in a dash . Sam rolled her eyes .

"I said that we could only be just friends .", making Clover choke and Alex pat her back .

"I would like to see where that goes Sammy .", said Alex .

"Why ?", Sam asked . Clover just sniggered .

"he's going to try to win your heart . My advice , don't fall for it . Now , if you mind , I need to go sleep .", said Clover , standing up and walking to her room . Alex let out a yawn .

"Me too .", she said on her way . Sam just sighed and did the same . Lying on her bed , she recalled all that had happened and after the fustration disturbing her , she went to sleep .

* * *

><p>The next morning , Sam woke up and got ready for school . She wanted to hitch a ride but thought that it would be good if she walked as it would do her some good and school started in like an hour or so . As she was walking , Sam turned at a corner .<p>

"Help ! Help !", Sam looked on ahead and saw an old lady trying to hold on to her bag which a thief was tugging on . She ran towards the thief . She kicked and punched him using the basic spy technics . The thief ran away terrified . Sam turned back to the old lady .

"Thank you , dear .", she smiled .

"No problem .", said Sam .

"Can't I reward you ?", Sam shook her head . But the old lady insisted on Sam coming to her house the following afternoon . Sam took note of her adress and contnued her way to school .


	13. Dinner with The Scams

Sam walked up to the neatly trimmed lawn . The house was a cottage . She saved the old lady . But it was a coincidence . She knocked on the door . It creaked open . The Old lady opened it wider when she saw Sam . Sam greeted her .

"My , I didn't think that you'd actually show up .", said the old lady , smiling . Sam was confused .

"Why ?", she asked . The old lady sighed .

"They think I'm a twisted person . Like my son .", she said , shaking her head . Sam stepped inside . The house was decorated nicely and smelt of lavender . She looked around . There were pictures of the old lady's family . There was one picture that caught her attention . It was of a little boy and a young lady . The young lady could obviously be the old lad y but the boy , who knows ? She looked closer . The boy had eyes that were very familliar .

"Um , who exactly is your son ?", she asked , not taking her eyes off the photo .

"Timmy .",she answered . Sam almost choked on that . Timmy as in Tim ?

The old lady offered her to sit down . Sam graciously accepted . Then the front door slammed shut . Footsteps were heard . "I'm home !", said a very familliar voice . Sam wanted to not look to see who it was but curiousity got the best of her .

"Timmy !", said the old lady , hugging her son . Then she introduced Sam . Tim smiled .

"Theres one teeny tiny detail . I already know your son .", said Sam . The old lady looked from Tim to Sam . Sam thought that she would faint but instead she jumped up with joy .

"Good . SIt down and let's have dinner .", she said . Sam thought that she might puke afterwards . While they were eating , Tim decided that they play footsie .

"Sam , where did you meet my son .", asked the old woman . Sam thought for a moment .

"Well I met your son at *uff(Tim jabbed her foot)*high school .", she said . Then , the old lady went to get dessert .

Sam took this advantage . "What are you doing ?", she asked when the old lady was out of an earshot . Tim shrugged and grinned . Gosh , Sam hated that grin . She jabbed Tim in the foot . He winced .

"Quite a kick you got there .", he said , eyeing her . Sam sort of beamed and blushed . The old woman came out with pie .

"I hope you like pie . I made apple pie !", she said , happily . Sam smiled . the old lady was sweet in her own way .

"I do . Thank you .", she said , taking a slice . But Tim beat her to it . Sam rolled her eyes . After dessert , she excused herself . Tim offered to walk her home but Sam declined . She knew what would happen .

Upon arriving home , Sam noticed that it was quiet . The others must've gone on a mission , she thought . So she took a shower and settled into bed . After tossing and turning , she got up and took good book from the shelf . She was about to lie down but noticed something moving on the bed . She hit it on the head .

"Ouch !", cried a familliar voice . Sam turned on the light . It was Tim .


	14. Danny

Sam camled down a bit . She was bored and tired .

"Tim , I don't have time or this !", she whined . Tim only chuckled and that made Sam shiver . After waiting for a few minutes , she gave up and went to her study desk . She switched on the light and the computer . She remembered that she hasn't checked her Friendverse account for a long time . After making sure Tim wasn't looking , she entered her password .

**45 Notifications**

The alert came on the screen as soon as she logged in . She clicked it .

**Sarah Fernando _Sam want to do a study group ?_**

**4 July at 4.50 p.m.**

_Wow , that's an old one ,_thought Sam . She skipped a few more statuses . Then found one she thought was interesting .

**Clover TS _my life is so boring . Unlike Sammie's _**

**A few hours ago -like-comment-**

**5 comments **

Sam clicked on it .

**Alex TS _why ?_**

**Clover TS _C_uz , a cute guy likes her and she doesn't know it **

_**Alex TS **_**k , that's cute **

Sam was about to read the next one when she felt breathing behind her . SHe immediately closed the site and spun around .

"Tim!", she said , baffled . Tim smiled . "On Friendverse , I see .", he said , making her blush . Sam tried to avoid the subject .

"Why are you even here at my house ?",she asked . The smile on Tim's face faded . "I-uh Well."

"Tim Scam , the world famous villain , is stuttering ?", she teased . Tim gave her a glare but that only made her giggle . The giggle turned to laughter . Tim clamped a hand over her mouth .

"No one laughs at me .",he said . He pulled back his hand . As soon as he did that , Sam laughed again . Tim took a deep breath . Sam was annoying sometimes but really cute .

Sam got back on her feet and reopened the site . She read the next line . Danny ? Danny likes her .

Sam felt happy . A bit . She also wanted to tease Tim . She picked up her phone and dialed Danny's number . Tim saw her do this and was about to grab the phone when she started talking .

"Hey Danny . Yeah . Uhhuh . I would love to go on a date with you . Tommorrow ? 6 o'clock . Thanks . Bye .", she set down the phone and looked at Tim's baffled face .

"What ? I'm single .", she said . Tim knew this was his cue to go home so he dived through the window and grimaced at his lost chance .


	15. Blew off

6 O'clock . Date time . Sam was waiting at the assigned location for 15 minutes . Where is Danny ? , she kept asking herself . Was he purposely setting her up ? She kept waiting for another 30 minutes .

What happened to the boy ? What if ... What if Tim did something to him . Sam got angry at the thought . He was jealous wasn't he . Jealous enough to probably kill Danny . Or worse , torture him to death . Her phone rang , snapping her back to the present . She picked it up and looked at the caller id , Danny . She answered .

"Hey , Sam . I'm sorry but I have to cancel our date . I .. I found another person so I guess we can't be . ", he said . Sam's heart shattered .

"Danny , were you visited by a man wearing a black trench coat ?", she asked , just to mark off her suspiscions . Danny chuckled .

"No Sam . Anyway , I have to go .", and the call ended . Sam went home . She walked in and was greeted by her two best buds , having an extremely heated argument . She wondered what the cause was . A lost bag ? Wrong stuff ?

"Sam , do you think that these boots will go with that dress ?", asked Clover , holding a pair of cream coloured boots and a white pearl dress . Sam shook her head . Clover turned back to Alex .

"See ! She agrees with me .", she said . Alex did another take and grabbed the shoes and dress .

"Well , its my date !", she said , holding them . Sam was in thought when she heard the word , date .

"Date ?", she asked . Alex nodded . "With who ?", she asked . Alex took a deep breath .

"A kid I met at soccer practice . He is cute and his name is Danny .", Sam grimaced . Danny blew her off for her friend . Well , not like she cared .

"Sam , you ok ?", asked the two girls . Sam nodded ."I'm fine . Really ...", she said , walking to her room .

She took off the outfit she was wearing and wore simple pjs . She got ready for bed .

_I bet Tim's happy . He doesn't have an obstacle anymore . He really seems keen to date me but I think I'll give up on him . I want to go on missions like I ususally do . I don't want to live with a lie . Or these unwanted feelings . Should I choose justice over him . My head says yes but my heart says no . Who should I listen to ? A mind that says logic and helps bail me out ? Or a heart that contains lust and gives wonderful feelings ._

"Thinking about me Sam ?", asked a voice . Sam sat up . To her relief , it was just Tim . Sam felt obliged to answer the question .

"No , Tim and please go . I want to sleep .", she said . To her surprise , Tim actually left . Now that was unexpected . Well , she tried to drift into dreamland . Maybe counting the sheep will do it .

And it did . It was a happy dream ... Until it turned for the worse . Into a nightmare !

* * *

><p><strong>I am bored and obsessing over Percy Jackson . To those of you who have the second series of it : The Heroes of Olympus , can you please type it on a computer and send it to me ? - And please comment on that so I can PM you my email or something . Thanks and Review !<strong>


	16. AN

** I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU THIS :**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS ?**


	17. Choices

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT GUYS !**

Sam realized that she was in Jerry's office . Alone . She walked over to the desk , trying to figure some things out . Then two figures appeared behind her . She turned . One was Jerry and the other was ... Tim Scam . She tried to move , to run away but her body was glued to the spot .

"Jerry ? Tim ?", she asked , confused . They looked at her expressionless . Their eyes like coloured orbs . Filled with nothing . But then , Jerry spoke .

"Sam , it is time for you to chose .", he said , sounding shrill and cold . She couldn't help but shiver .

"C-Chose ?", she managed to choke out . Now , Tim spoke .

"Chose me or him .", he said , with the same tone as Jerry . Sam looked between the two of them . She was confused and couldn't choose . She loves her spy job ...But is in love with Tim . Yes , she admits it . She is In Love with Tim . After all this time , she can actually see why he was jealous of Danny and a few times , sparks exist .

But she had to chose . Between the man she loves and the job she adores . It was a hard descision as she could make a big mistake that might alter her life for good .

* * *

><p>Sam awoke at the sound of her alarm clock . She slammed it shut and looked around . She took deep breaths to relieve her of her nightmare . She took a long ,soothing shower and got dressed . She wore a simple tank top and some shorts . Suddenly her compax sounded . She started to wonder . Jerry wasn't suppose to be calling her . It was wrong and could blow her cover . Anywho , she reached into her bag and answered the call .<p>

"J-Jerry ?", she asked . Jerry was staring at her with a stern expression . She was to scared to ask why . But she felt breathing behind her and turned around . She stifled a scream when she saw Tim looking at her compax and at Jerry .

"T-Tim ?" she asked . Tim looked hurt and confused .

"Sam , it is time to chose .", said Jerry via compax . Sam almost passed out . It was just like her nightmare . And it was happening . Where were her friends when she needed them . Two figures behind Jerry answered her questions . They stood behind Jerry , looking at her intently .

Sam gulped . She had to think wisely . She was the Brains of the group . If she made a mistake , it would go in her record . If she picked WOOHP , she would be in her spy team . Like always . But if she picked Tim , she would either live the criminal life and be knowned as a traitor . Or live happily ever after . But her love was probably just puppy love . Not True love . Sam had to choose . But she had another question .

Who will it be ?

**Will Sam choose WOOHP or Tim ?**


	18. Alternate Universes

**Next year , I might not have time to update so I am finishing it this year . I think this may be the last chapter . But because of the cliffhanger , I can't pick . So I'll give you alternate universes . **

_If Sam picked WOOHP . _

Sam took a deep breath . Her lower lip quivered as she said her choice .

"I choose WOOHP ", she said in a small voice . Tim looked away . He was close to tears . He took on last look at her .

"I was wrong about you Sam . I should have never loved you .", he said , walking to her window . He jumped down . And was never seen . Sam returned her attention to Jerry . He had a big smile .

"I'm glad you chose us .", he said . She faked a smile at Jerry and toned out as he droned on and on . She was bugged . Did she make the right descision . A few weeks later , she was called on a mission . The criminal was Tim Scam . Her heart almost stopped a beat when she heard his name . They set off with gadjets .

Then , they had him . They were chasing after him . Eventually , Clover and Alex were trying to work out of traps . Sam had Tim cornered . But her eyes softened . Softened at the love that once bloomed . She was busy with the thought that she didn't know he had taken out his gun and fired a bullet at her . With a sorry look in his eyes , he had shot her and she fell down to the ground . Surrounded with her own pool of blood .

The scenery of Sam's funeral was extremely sad . The agents mourned at the lost of their dear friend and spy . Alex and Clover stood up and gave speeches . Each ending them with a swear that they will put Tim behind bars .

Tim watched from afar . He was sad that Sam had to die .

"You were my one true love Sam .", he said to himself .

* * *

><p><em>If Sam picked Tim . <em>

Sam took a deep breath . Her lips quivered when she said her descision . "I choose Tim ."

She watched Jerry's disappointed look . He closed the hologram and the compax self destructed . Sam looked at Tim who was joyous . He hugged her and kissed her fiercely . Sam stood up and took out a suitcase . She put all her clothes in it and ran away with Tim . They married in secret . Then a few months later , Sam was pregnant . She was happy . But sad at the same time . She missed her friends . Her family .

When nine months were actually passing , she was ready to give birth . But her stress took over and her woory filled her head . She gave birth to a beatiful baby girl but spent the few days of her life emotionless . She fed the baby like other moms but never spoke to it . She would plaster her face with afake smile . Until one day , she woke up the next day in soul . No longer body . She had died .

Tim held a funeral but he was the only one there . He mourned for her loss with her child in the baby carriage . She walked to see her baby one last time and kissed it on its forehead . The baby smiled and giggled . Tim looked up . He was shocked of his daughter's sudden joy . But , he was happy . Ever since she was born , the baby never laughed or smiled . This was the first .

Sam knew that he couldn't see her . But she bid him goodbye .

* * *

><p><strong>I almost cried with that unexpected twist . Do you like it ? It is the last chapter . Love you guys and thanks for supporting me throughout my story . See my other stories too. Until we meet again .<strong>

**Amy xoxoxoxxo**


End file.
